


“Could you guys stay a little bit longer?”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Grazed by a bullet, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hurt Derek Morgan, M/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid is a sweetheart, Swearing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Just because he likes to pretend he's invincible doesn't mean he actually is, unfortunately he is still a human being (albeit a stubborn one)Derek is shot in the field, but seems to be more upset about the prospect of missing work and the fact Aaron and Spencer might leave than the fact he was shot.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	“Could you guys stay a little bit longer?”

**Author's Note:**

> Flesh wounds caused by bullets take 10 to 14 days to heal that is a fact that I looked up

To say Derek had a bad day would probably be the understatement of the year. Firstly he woke up late and alone because both Spencer and Aaron had been busy the night before, secondly they spent the entire day chasing a serial killer around D.C. on a time crunch for the guy to shoot at them, and third well he got shot. Grazed by the bullet would be more accurate but it hurts like a bitch so as far as he’s concerned he got shot. 

The hospital smells like someone coated the entire building in hand sanitizer, the food is shit, and he’s alone because Spencer and Aaron had to take the bastard who shot him in for interrogation before handing him off to metro. If he’s a little meaner to the nurses than he normally would be- can you blame him? 

“Stop terrorising the nursing staff.” It’s the first thing Aaron says when he walks into the hospital room Spencer on his heels. 

“65% of nurses work 12 hour days and based on the time these nurses have probably been on their feet for ten hours. Don’t be mean to them because you're grumpy.” Spencer adds plopping into the chair on his right while Aaron sits to his left. 

“I was shot.” He argues. 

“Grazed.” Spencer corrects leaning over to kiss Derek’s head despite their conversation. 

“Hurts like a bitch.” 

“Ask for more pain meds then.” Aaron responds, rolling his eyes a little. 

“Mhm.” Spencer hums in agreement. 

“Pretty boy, how long will this take to heal?” 

“Ten to fourteen days but you’ll probably be out of the field for three weeks just to be safe.” Derek groans. 

“You also have to pass a psych eval.” Aaron adds tangling his hand with Derek’s. 

“That’s easy.” Spencer huffs. 

“You shouldn’t lie on a psych eval!” 

“Pot meet kettle.” Aaron says, earning a glare. “Don’t even start, you cannot lecture anyone else about lying on psych evals after some of the shit you have pulled.” 

“Can we not fight right now.” Derek asks looking between his partners. 

“Sorry.” Spencer mumbles leaning forward to rest his head on Derek’s thigh. The position is weird and rather odd looking but it’s also normal for Spencer so neither of them say anything. 

It’s two hours later, the hours filled with light hearted conversation and playful teasing when Arron announces, “We probably should head out soon.”

**“Could you guys stay for a little bit longer?”** Derek asks. “At least until I fall asleep.” 

“Yeah.” Spencer responds before Aaron who is arguably the more responsible one can. 

They end up staying the night, not leaving until it’s to take Derek home the next day. If the team notices they don’t say anything. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comments appreciated, constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Please consider taking a few minutes to complete the following survey  
> https://forms.gle/DDXj8am1dPkiLEiF9


End file.
